The invention relates to an apparatus for producing soft ice cream.
The invention relates in particular to an apparatus for producing soft ice cream, said apparatus having a storage container for receiving the soft ice cream raw material in liquid form, a refrigeration chamber with a mechanical mixing device installed therein in which the soft ice cream raw material is mixed with air and is thus prepared to form soft ice cream, wherein the storage container communicates with the refrigeration chamber by means of a supply channel, and a dispensing device for the dosed output of soft ice cream from the refrigeration chamber. Ice creams, yoghurt ice creams and similar products are able to be produced using apparatuses of this type and the term soft ice cream in this case includes a plurality of possible end products.
Apparatuses for producing soft ice cream with said basic design have been known for a long time. Thus, EP-0818151, DE-2139917 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,205, to name but a few as an example, show apparatuses of this type.
It is also adequately known that apparatuses for producing soft ice cream or ice cream machines always have to be cleaned and maintained very carefully in order to ensure that untainted and sterile soft ice cream is produced and dispensed. Said set of problems is exacerbated because, as a rule, not only do contamination-sensitive raw materials have to be used but because the devices additionally also have to be operated for the most part in warm and contamination-inducing environments.
Various auxiliary devices and methods to improve the cleaning process have naturally been made known over time.
For example, there are washing additives for apparatuses for producing soft ice cream which can be connected directly to water taps or water lines and by way of which rinsing water is able to be introduced directly into the storage container for receiving the soft ice cream raw material in order to rinse through and clean said storage container. There are also appliances with integrated self-cleaning devices which can be operated by the touch of a button and by way of which automatic washing and cleaning operations are able to be triggered. However, practically all known popular apparatuses for producing soft ice cream, even those that comprise a high degree of automation, nevertheless require all the parts that are susceptible to contamination periodically to be broken down and thoroughly cleaned because the routine—type cleaning operations which are associated with normal operation are not effective enough or are simply not reliable enough over longer periods in the majority of cases. Self-cleaning devices can consequently certainly save the servicing personnel a considerable amount of time because the appliances do not need to be taken apart for thorough cleaning as often, however they do not make thorough cleaning operations by breaking down the machine parts that are susceptible to contamination completely unnecessary.
Typically, popular appliances for producing soft ice cream have to be taken apart and cleaned thoroughly either daily or at least twice a week for the reasons mentioned. Obviously, the frequency of said through cleaning operations also depends at least in part on the actual use of the devices as well as also on local official regulations concerning the procedure with these types of contamination-susceptible devices. However, because said thorough cleaning operations are always relatively expensive in time and money, solutions to reduce the necessary number of thorough cleaning operations, whilst safety for consumers remains at least the same or is even improved, are naturally highly desirable.